livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Aradra Longstrider (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven Deity: N/A Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Attribute CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Class 01) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (03) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Misc (00) + Trait (02) BAB: +01 = 01 (01) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = 01 (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longbow: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: within 30' +1 Attack +1 Damage (PBS) Dagger: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger®: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: within 30' +1 Attack +1 Damage (PBS) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger Bonus Feat: Humans get an extra feat at level 1 Bonus Skill: Humans get an extra skill point at level 1 and every level after Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Track: You gain +1 to Survival checks made to follow or identify tracks Wild Empathy: You can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like Diplomacy check. You roll 1d20-1. Favored Enemy(Undead): You gain a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against undead. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Feats Point Blank Shot(level 1): You are especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close target. Precise Shot (human): You are adept at firing ranged attacks into melee. Spell Lists (Known) N/A Till Level 4 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 N/A Till Level 4 Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (01) (Ranger) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 05 1 3 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 2 1 3 -2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 03 0 0 1 (+2)(undead only; see Favored Enemey) Perception 06 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession (Soldier) 06 1 3 2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 07 1 3 4 -1 +0 Survival 06 1 3 2 (+1)(Following or determining Tracks; see Class Abilities) Swim 05 1 3 2 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit 05 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb Longbow(Ranged) 75 gp 03 lb Ammo (60) 03 gp 09 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Grappling Hook 01 gp 04 lb Silk Rope 50' 10 gp 05 lb Sunrodx2 04 gp 02 lb Rationx2 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 57 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus on Initative checks Magical Talent: Create Water(Sp) 1/day (CL1) Finances PP: 00 GP: 26 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:Medium Gender:Male Age:23 Height:6'3 Weight:200 Hair Color:Shoulder-length Dark Blond Eye Color:Blue Skin Color:Tan, with dirt and grass stains over himself Appearance:Scars all across his body from the last war he fought in. His armor and equipment smells of the land, which causes many people to ignore him at first Demeanor:Very quiet, and is always looking around, taking in his surroundings. His training from the army taught him to always be looking around at his surroundings. When he does speak, he does so carefully and to the point. Background: Aradra ran away from home while quite young, and joined the army of Country.Name() here. He was trained as an archer, and quickly became on of the best scouts in his unit. He frequently fought undead, and became better at destroying them. After 5 years, he was free to leave, and decided to become an adventurer Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (10/01/10) (Living PF Judge) *Approval (10/01/10) (Walking Dad) Category:Approved Characters